


Loverboy

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Humor, Reader Insert, waitress reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: You’re a waitress in a small town’s restaurant when four men come in, one particularly handsome one included. You, on the other hand, are more fun than flirt, so you start to play a little game to piss the new customers off a little. Turns out you impressed one of them more than expected. You’re a waitress in a small town’s restaurant when four men come in, one particularly handsome one included. You, on the other hand, are more fun than flirt, so you start to play a little game to piss the new customers off a little. Turns out you impressed one of them more than expected.





	Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

Another boring day at work. The restaurant had just a few visitors and even though you said your boss it’s pointless to have so many staff he wouldn’t listen. So here you were…leaning against the bar, drawing into your notebook and listening to the bickering of your two coworkers. You really couldn’t wait to go home.

As you sighed, the doors opened and four men you’ve never seen in this town came in. They looked around before the tallest of them pointed to an empty booth.

The two girls bickering next to you, or as you called them before, your coworkers, stopped talking and looked at the newcomers.

“They’re mine,” they said together, looked at each other and started to argue about those mysterious people. You slipped between them unnoticed and made your way towards their table, quickly looking at the way they were dressed.

Three of them wore shirts with a flannel over it and some jeans while the other one was wrapped in a trench coat, looking like a lost puppy. Your eyes met momentarily with forest green ones of the shorter light-haired man. You could see him checking you out even from few feet away and the thing that he didn’t even try to hide it amusing you a little.

Was he really thinking you would be that easy? Oh, this was gonna be fun…

“Hello, welcome to Danny’s. My name is Y/N and I’ll be your waitress for today,” you smiled sweetly how you were trained to, getting your notepad ready, “Are you ready for order, gentlemen?” 

“Yeah, I’ll have water and a greek salad, please,” said the tallest man, momentarily looking at you with a kind smile before opening the notebook he had on the table.

“You think you can handle that many vegetables, mister?” you kept the fake smile as you looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. The other two of them - an older man and a trench coat - surprised as well accept the short guy who was smiling and looking at you with something similar to adoration in his eyes.

“I’ve been telling him this for years,” he said with a smile and extended his hand to you, “I’m Dean by the way.”

“And I’m here to take your orders, not names, Dean,” you shook his hand, trying to be at least a little polite. God you were enjoying this maybe too much but their faces were definitely worth it.

“Sassy, I like it,” he bit his lip, trying not to smile even wider. It was so long since he genuinely laughed and seeing his brother getting humiliated by a waitress, damn he was loving it. 

“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, one beer and ketchup for the fries, please,” Dean ordered with a wink, leaning against his seat and watching your movements. You could tell he was really into you but that was every second guy who walked in here, so nothing new to you. 

“What would mister Sherlock want?” you asked the puppy in a trench coat, who was currently very interested in the scenery outside.

“My name is Castiel, not Sherlock,” he frowned at you, obviously confused by your reference, “I don’t want anything, thank you.” 

“So you go to a restaurant to have nothing,” you pointed out, nodding understandingly, “very logical.” 

“How about you quit being rude and just take our orders and get us the food, lady,” said the oldest one, already fed up with your attitude, and looked at you with an angry look.

“Man, I’m just starting.”

“And I am so here for it,” Dean said right after you finished your sentence, still amused by your whole performance. You smiled at him, feeling proud of yourself for impressing him. 

“Just get me a cheeseburger and a beer as well,” the grandpa growled under his beard and rolled his eyes.

“No need to be rude, grumpy. A small ‘please’ has less chance of killing you than a heart attack,” you remarked, finishing their orders and taking them to a chief, Dean’s laugh loud enough for you to hear all the way back.

“Guys, I gotta know her more,” you heard Dean and smiled at his remark. What a silly man he was. 

You gave the chief their orders and stood at the bar, preparing their drinks as you waited for the food to get prepared. The men were talking amongst each other, so quietly you caught only a few things such as their names and that they were staying for only a few days. Quite a pity, you could get used to seeing their handsome faces here more. Plus it was so much fun to play with them because most of the guests here knew you, this was a small town where everyone knew everyone, so making fun of others wasn’t so funny…mostly because they knew you and didn’t find you funny at all. Losers.

“Y/N, the food’s ready, here it is,” the chief said and handed you a plate full of food. You added the drinks and walked back to the booth they were staying in.

Dean saw you coming first and started to clean their table from all the papers they managed to put on, making space for his food. All the other guys followed him and cleaned the table before you even got there so you could put their orders down.

“Okay, so vegetables for our veggie lover,” you handed a glass of lemon water and a salad to the tall man which you managed to hear that he was Sam and received a ‘ _Thank you_ ’ back.

“Then we have a cheeseburger and a beer for our lovely and so polite grandpa,” you gave Billy his order, trying to remember if the name was really Billy or something similar. You weren’t so sure and you didn’t even care to be honest. 

“Nothing for whatever detective you think you are,” you looked at Castiel and shrugging your shoulders.

“And finally, a whole McDonald’s menu for the baby of the group,” you smiled at Dean who was already stealing fries from your platter. 

“Well, I could be your baby if you want,” he winked at you as you handed him his order, showing you what you believed was meant to be a flirtatious smile.

“Keep dreaming, lover boy,” you winked at him in response, feeling like you got yourself in a winking battle.

“How about you two keep flirting? Dean, we’re here to solve the case, not flirt with staff,” Sam interrupted your little staring competition. So the case, huh? Did that mean they were real detectives? 

“Well, I better go,” you threw your hands up, looking at all of them and taking your platter in your hands, “I am really sorry but I can’t stay your waitress, my shift is over and another waitress will take after me, so it was nice meeting you, gentlemen,” you smiled at all of them and started to walk to the bar.

“Wait!” you heard someone rush after you and catching your arm in his rough hand. You were turned around only to be met with a pair of forest green eyes. Dean.

“Can I at least get your number so I could invite you to dinner or to just grab a drink?” he smiled and little wrinkles formed around his eyes, raising his sex-appel even more up. You knew you were gonna regret this but you nodded and led him to the bar so you could put down your things.

“Sure thing, Dean,” you smiled at him, happy expression taking over his face. You took one of the napkins from the bar and wrote down the number, giving it to him. He did a little but very adorable dance and thanked you, getting back to his friends.

You changed from your work clothes and walked through the bar, looking one last time at the strangers in a booth number three and locking eyes with someone who could be your date tonight if you weren’t…well yourself.

You took out your phone as you closed the door, dialling the number.

“Hi, nanny. I did it again, I’m sorry,” you laughed a little, getting into your car and starting it, “so if a guy called Dean calls you tonight, just do your little flirty game and have fun. Love you!” you finished your call and sped off, straight to your flat. 


End file.
